


I Saw Da Kiss the Elvenking

by Evandar



Series: The Kings of the North [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilda knows she shouldn't be watching, but that doesn't stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Da Kiss the Elvenking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



She knows she's not supposed to be there. Da _never_ likes her being there when King Thranduil comes to their tent even though they're friends. Possibly _because_ they're friends, because Da had been ever so upset when she told Sigrid and Bain about the Elvenking's visits. She doesn't know why. The Elvenking is tall and beautiful and he talks to Da like he's still just a person and not a king like everyone else does. 

She thinks that maybe it’s because Sigrid's so sad all the time. Silly Sigrid doesn't get it - that the Elves are their friends now. That they _saved_ them. Sigrid thinks that they're mean and wicked, and even though Tilda _knows_ that she's not supposed to be there, she's staying so that she can prove her sister wrong. 

She lies flat on the ground outside the tent and lifts the canvas just enough to peer inside. If she twists herself and strains her eyes to the left, she can see more than just feet. She can see her father sitting at their table, his head in his hands, as the Elvenking paces like a cat; she can see the Elvenking's face as he steps behind her father. 

She can't quite hear what they're saying, though. They're being too quiet. But the deep sound of the Elvenking's voice is slow and soothing. Her Da sounds more stressed. He _always_ sounds stressed. 

She watches as King Thranduil rests a hand on her Da's shoulder; watches as her Da leans into that touch as if he craves it, and tilts his head back to look at the Elvenking's face. 

He says something. Something soft that makes King Thranduil smile, and she watches as the Elvenking leans down. His hair falls like a curtain around them, blocking them from Tilda's sight, but she knows exactly what's happening. They're _kissing_. She glimpses King Thranduil's hands sliding over her father's chest, and she hears a moan that makes her jump slightly - it's so loud compared to how they were talking. 

She stares at them for just a moment longer before drawing back, feeling hot in the face and slightly guilty for spying. She's right, though. She _knows_ she is, now. The Elves won't hurt anyone, not if Da and the Elvenking are kissing like that. 

She clambers to her feet and brushes off her dress, and she turns to run and find Sigrid to tell her, only to run straight into an Elf. It's one she knows; it's the one who fought the Orcs in their house and he's looking down at her curiously. 

At least, she thinks he's curious. It's hard to tell with Elves sometimes. His head is tilted to the side, anyway, and she thinks that's what that means. 

"What did you see, child?" he asks, crouching down so that they're the same height. 

There's a noise from inside the tent. The Elf looks up towards the canvas wall and she sees his ears turn red. He's _blushing_.

"Da's kissing the Elvenking," she says. 

He blushes harder.


End file.
